Diez Días
by hellovick
Summary: Porque en el tiempo las cosas cambian, también para bien. Y en apenas pocos días, muchísimas situaciones se daban entre manos. Algunas vergonzosas y otras, tal vez no tanto...


_**Día uno.**_

Oz se encontraba en la biblioteca. Un nuevo volumen de un gran libro había salido, y estaba emocionado mientras se dedicaba a su silenciosa lectura.

En un momento levantó su mirada, y encontró su rostro reflejado en un espejo que se situaba cerca de él.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla para comprobar que era él mismo quien se reflejaba. Pero se dio cuenta de algo; tenía 18 años, y comenzaba a parecerse a alguna otra persona de la que no se acordaba del todo en ese instante.

No le dio importancia, y volvió sus ojos a la página que había dejado a la mitad de leer. Rió, una conocida voz se escuchaba afuera de la biblioteca a considerado volumen y lo estaba llamando.

Colocó un señalador entre ambas páginas impecables de su nuevo libro, y luego lo guardó con cuidado como su tesoro preciado. Se puso en pie entonces, caminando hasta la salida para abrir ambas puertas del lugar. Salió al pasillo. Alice lo buscaba, pero había pasado de largo sin notar que se había saltado una habitación.

—A-lice~ — Le llamó divertido, causando que ella se diese vuelta en un segundo y lo mirase. —Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscándome?— Le preguntó sin borrar la diversión en su rostro mientras avanzaba en sus pasos a ella.

—¡Todo el día!— Contestó, con esa voz que estaba notablemente madura. Era obvio, la pequeña Alice tenía ni más ni menos que dieciséis años, futura a cumplir un año más en un par de meses. Su cabeza fue acariciada y sus cabellos levemente despeinados, por el rubio que bien había aprendido de Gil. Eso la tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha llegado una nueva misión.— Comento, sonriendo cual pequeña al ser su cabeza aún acariciada.

—Oh. Deben estar en la sala principal, ¿No es así?- Adivinó el dulce joven, tomando la iniciativa para guiarse al sitio mencionado.

Tuvieron una reunión tan aburrida como siempre; el paso del tiempo no había cambiado la monotonía en las juntas importantes de Pandora. Si, Alice y él eran miembros del escuadrón también, y portaban los sacos distintivos del equipo que Liam y los demás solían usar diariamente. Ese día no era la excepción. A Alice le quedaba ciertamente ajustado, sin embargo, dejando a ojos ajenos denotar sus curvas juveniles.

Oz no era realmente la clase de chico que ajustase su visión a esas cosas exactamente, pero como el crecimiento iba de mano con las hormonas, alguna que otra pequeña mirada se posaba en Alice de a ratos.

Pero no era nada malo, no era un adolescente teniendo fantasías indebidas como la mayoría podría serlo a su edad. Era solo un joven admirando la belleza de una persona. Completamente comprensible.

Aunque tal vez se había quedado observándola por mucho tiempo.

La muchacha movió sus ojos de casualidad y lo pescó mirándola. Sólo alzó una ceja, cuestionando al rubio en silencio. Oz parpadeó y se sonrojó, desubicado de su trance. Le sonrió en algún momento y procuró no volver a dejar pasar esa situación.

Había sido vergonzoso.

* * *

_**Día dos.**_

Atendiendo una de sus nuevas tareas como el mayor de edad que era, el joven de cabellos rubio-dorado cargaba con una pila de papeles mientras se dirigía al estudio. Cual digno participe "responsable" de los cuarteles de Pandora. Realmente hacia un poco de calor, así que se detuvo a medio camino y dejó aquel pesado pilón en algún mueble a su lado. Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de aquel saco negro de hombros blancos y exhaló aliviado. Al menos una suave frescura se anidaba en su pecho ahora, así que se sentía mejor.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, mirando su propia vestimenta con incredulidad.

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado! Ya oficialmente estaba unido al equipo de trabajo en esos atareados cuarteles.

Suspiró alegre y nostálgico al mismo tiempo, para luego volver a tomar en manos tanto papeleo y dirigirse en su camino a donde debía entregar tales documentos.

Ya estaba un poco apurado; su momento consigo mismo minutos atrás lo había atrasado más de lo que ya estaba. Exhaló, sabiendo que era una nueva manía que no podía borrar de su accionar.

De nuevo, como mera casualidad, se topó con un espejo en el camino. Observó su cara sin poder evitarlo y lo supo entonces. Era parecido a _él,_ se parecía a _Jack._

Vaya… Sorprendido por el tal vez obvio descubrimiento, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su paso apurado con decisión. Ya llegaba tarde, no podía distraerse ahora. No más.

Llegó, tocando las puertas de pulida madera con la punta de su zapato ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Liam fue quien lo recibió, nervioso por la falta de puntualidad del joven. El hombre de gafas tomó los papeles rápidamente y pasó adentro junto al muchachito impuntual.

Al fin, un mandamiento cumplido.

Al menos eso pensó el menor. Una vez que Liam terminó de revisar el papeleo que le fue entregado por éste, suspiró un tanto molesto.

—Oz-sama, faltan cosas aquí.

—¿Eh?— Parpadeó. Estaba totalmente convencido de que había llevado todo.

—Los papeles que debías firmar no están aquí.— Explicó, acomodando sus lentes en un pequeño movimiento y mirándolo preocupado por su falta de atención.

—¡Los papeles firmados!— Exclamó alarmado, llevándose la mano a su frente en expresión de recuerdo. —¡Vuelvo en un minuto!— Prometió, corriendo del estudio por los adentros de la conocida mansión. Había dejado todo firmado la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, y se había olvidado de juntar esos papeles con el resto. Y todo había quedado allí, en su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras, trastabillando más de una vez por el apuro, y se adentró rápidamente en el pasillo. Sin embargo, la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Alice lo distrajo. Siendo llamado por la curiosidad, se acercó. Pensaba en encontrarla y saludarla. De todos modos, al colocar su mano al costado de la puerta y abrir un poco más, la sorpresa lo tomó desprevenido y lo congeló allí.

La joven estaba mínimamente cubierta por una toalla de la cintura para abajo, y mechones de su largo cabello cubrían su zona delantera. Se podían apreciar las gotas cayendo de su obscura cabellera, por lo que el sorprendido joven no tardó en resolver que Alice había terminado una sesión de baño.

Realmente no se esperaba eso, pero sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar. Estaba completamente atontado y apegado a esa expuesta visión del cuerpo de Alice. Parpadeó, obligándose a salir difícilmente de su trance. No solo estaba mal espiar a alguien, sino que también tenía algo que entregar.

Lo único que logró hacer cuando recuperó el control de sus extremidades fue salir corriendo a toda prisa, sonrojado de una manera increíble. Claro que su huida no fue del todo silenciosa, y la chica escuchó sus pasos. La misma se asomó y miró para ambos lados para comprobar que nadie estaba allí. Volvió a entrar a su cuarto algo extrañada, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta esta vez.

Mientras tanto, Oz llegaba totalmente falto de aire y rojo a los cuarteles. Llamó a la puerta jadeante. Había visto tanto… Maldita adolescencia. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Liam abrió las puertas en ese momento y lo admiró extrañado. El rubio se incorporó así y dio un paso para adelante.

—Aquí están...— Los papeles, iba a decir. Pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Había vuelto a olvidarse de ellos.

* * *

_**Día tres.**_

Alice se encontraba sentada en el jardín; era un hermoso día sábado. Al fin un poco de paz después de tanto trabajo al cual debía acostumbrarse todavía.

Pensaba que Oz llegaría en cualquier abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero debió conformarse con aquel deseo durante largo rato. Era cierto que el mismo estaba ocupado ese día.

No importaba, ahora entendía que todos tenían obligaciones. Por lo tanto, se guió por un poco de auto compañía y se quedó sentada un par de horas sin contestar a ningún llamado escuchado desde los adentros de la mansión.

Sabía que siempre había odiado la soledad más que nada, pero ahora no era tan malo ya que pertenecía a un lugar, tenía amigos que la apreciaban verdaderamente y a los cuales volver a ver siempre. Compañía y cariño fiel.

Su cabeza comenzó a volar entre imágenes pasadas, rememorando rostros y voces. Terminó por mirar sus manos con un raro sentimiento alojado en el pecho. Sus finos dedos y suaves palmas, los dorsos graciosamente delineados... Sabía que la gente la comparaba con Lacie, por más que no conociera a tal mujer a la que era tan, tan parecida. Decían que tal vez era tan despreocupada como ella, tan libre al expresarse o vagar por los rincones del alrededor. Si, quizá era parecida a la mujer en ese aspecto pero, eso no significaba que fuesen exactamente iguales... ¿O si?

De repente, su nombre fue pronunciado.

Oz se había escapado unos minutos de sus tareas extras para buscarla. Era un pequeño descanso. Si, por más que fuera un mismo día sábado por la mañana, sus distracciones el día anterior le habían ganado aquella pequeña reprimenda. El joven había estado todo el día anterior distraído, más al tener a la chica cerca que le hacía recordar imágenes muy sugestivas.

Dejándolo como una anécdota, sus hormonas descansaron para dejarlo a él retomar su normalidad con Alice.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando.— Dijo ella, subiendo la cabeza para verle.

—Oh, he tomado unos minutos para estar contigo.— Respondió alegre, sonriendo sin razones aparentes y demostrando calma. Se sentó al lado de ella para hacerle compañía. Aunque, un comentario que la chica decidió hacer lo colocó en un momento realmente incomodo.

—Creo que alguien me ha estado espiando ayer.— Comentó, inocente. —Tal vez un pervertido, como Sharon te llamaba a ti.

—¿E...Eh?— Se sobresaltó y casi cayó de su posición. No pudo evitarlo. Recordó todo lo que había visto e inevitablemente vio a la muchacha en una imagen mental que la mostraba semi desnuda. Maldito carmín en sus mejillas que lo delataba.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?— Alzó una ceja, acercándose notoriamente al rostro ajeno.

Esto sobresaltó al pobre joven.

—¿Alguien te…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Su pecho se sentía contraído a su cercanía y el sentimiento de culpa. Se estaba mandando al frente solo y lo sabía bien. Estaba avergonzado increíblemente.

—Escuché pasos escapando desde la entrada de mi habitación, he ubicado bien el sonido. Ha dejado la puerta más abierta. Yo no la he cerrado bien.— Explicó extrañada, jurando que tenía razón. Aun así la actitud de Oz le llamaba la atención, era muy sospechoso y le hacía pensar que... — ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Oz?

—¡¿E-eh?!— Ya estaba muy alarmado. Por supuesto que intentó alejarse, pero la chica ya estaba tan cerca… Y casi encima de él. —¡Alice, yo no…!

—Nunca imaginé eso de ti. ¡La hermana mayor Sharon tenía razón!

—¡N-no!— Trató de defenderse, desviando los ojos de ella en un intento fallido de no enrojecerse más.

—¿Por qué eres un pervertido?— Le cuestionó ella, totalmente encima de él en una posición muy sugestiva.

—No… No lo soy, Alice. Eso ha sido un accidente.— Intentó cubrirse la mirada con el antebrazo derecho. Ya la distancia era muy corta y no quería tener ningún otro momento que pasara por malentendido.

—¡Saliste corriendo!— Seguía acusándolo.

No parecía tener forma de salir de ello. Él únicamente quería que su alma saliese de su cuerpo y escapase lejos; se sentía imposiblemente incómodo.

—Me s-sentí avergonzado...

—¿Avergonzado?

—Sí, eso pasa cuando…— Su corazón iba a saltar por su garganta y no iba a poder atraparlo. Sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas, mucho. —Realmente yo no puedo explicarlo ahora. Ya… debo volver.

Pero lo extraño que siguió luego fue el silencio contrario. Que la muchacha no dijese más lo sacó de su nerviosismo. Removió el antebrazo de su cara y ambos ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Ella lo miraba detalladamente con una expresión serena. —¿Alice?

Pero luego de llamar su nombre, ella solo se puso de pie y desvió su mirada. Qué cosa más rara; había cambiado su actitud en una décima de segundo y ahora el chico se sentía fuera de cuadro, como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Se colocó en pie también y la admiró, mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Un suspiro abandonó entonces sus labios y su panorama visual bajó hasta el suelo.

—Nos veremos luego, entonces.- Dijo finalmente, y sonrió de manera cálida. Así, antes de que algo más pasara dejó el lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

La chica por su lado siguió observando el rumbo por el que Oz se había marchado, con una suavidad extraña en su expresión y falta de la misma en el resto de sus facciones.

—Me estabas espiando…— Parpadeó apenas una vez y volvió a mirar sus manos luego de susurrar. Se sentó de nuevo sobre el suave, verde césped y subió sus ojos para observar al cielo. —Cada vez te pareces mas a _él..._

* * *

_**Día cuatro.**_

Ya habían pasado bastantes cosas entre días anteriores. Poco tiempo, mucho vivido. Muchas vergüenzas vividas del lado de Oz. Y Fue ese día, no una excepción, que al salir de bañarse se llevó otra sorpresa. De verdad, como si no hubiera sido suficiente ya…

—¡Alice!— Exclamó, transformando el tono de piel de su cara de blanco pálido a rojo tomate.

Allí estaba ella, sentada al borde de la cama en su cuarto. Al parecer lo esperaba.

—Pensé que tendría que esperar por más tiempo.— Y así lo confirmo todo.

Parecía que cada momento de cada día era una nueva oportunidad para hacer sentir al rubio tremendamente incómodo. Alguien en algún lugar del universo le estaba jugando bromas pesadas. No era, de nuevo a recalcar, un chico que se fijara en cosas indebidas. Pero como su crecimiento había avanzado y las hormonas estaban más presentes por obvias razones, llegaría el momento donde todo uso de razón se perdería en algún sitio.

Más si Alice seguía haciéndole semejantes pasadas.

Al menos no estaba en tan mala situación; El joven se había colocado un par de prendas antes de salir del baño. Llevaba sus negros pantalones cortos y una camisa desabrochada. Así que por lo menos, estaba cubierto.

Ella se colocó de pie y caminó a él.

—Pensé en espiarte y ver qué era tan interesante en ello, pero realmente no lo entiendo.

—Pero te dije que eso había sido un accidente- Intentando no tartamudear y mostrar su definido nerviosismo repetitivo, la miró.

—Aun así, me estabas espiando. Quiero saber por qué hiciste eso, qué es tan… Interesante— Comentó, avanzando en sus pasos y dejando al chico sin camino para escaparse. Santo cielo, esta muchacha sabía perfectamente como condenar a la gente a su alrededor de formas tan… Sutiles. La misma se decidió y tomó ambos lados de la camisa de Oz, empujándola para abajo en un intento de despojar al joven de esa prenda.

—¡Alice!— Intentó forcejear, pero ella le empujó contra la pared en un momento y terminó de sacarle con éxito esa blanca camisa.

La prenda terminó en el suelo a los pies del chico, en lo que la muchacha dedicaba sus ojos violetas a mirar el pecho de él.

—U-uh…— Parpadeó suavemente sonrojado. Una delicia de escarlata.

—Nunca tuve realmente una oportunidad para ver detalladamente…—Ella empezó, causando un aumento en las sensaciones del joven acorralado. Posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno, sintiendo la superficie contra la palma de su mano. .

Lo único que Oz se dedicaba a hacer en su estado de atontada quietud era sentir la suave tela del guante que vestía la mano contraria.

Alice se tomó su tiempo. Subió y bajó a lo largo de aquel pecho, acariciando suavemente para luego subir a donde se había marcado el muy conocido sello de contratista tiempo atrás.

—Esto desaparecerá algún día…— Fue lo que dijo. Dejó su mano quieta sobre tal marca negra y presionó levemente. Luego, en un simple deslice de sus dedos, llevó éstos al lado contrario al reloj de contratista en el pecho del rubio. Estaba ciertamente fascinada. Después se despojó del guante blanco que vestía su mano, para retomar el recorrido por la parte superior del cuerpo de Oz. —Eres muy suave. — Comentó, esta vez con su mano desnuda, sintiendo la piel del muchacho.

Él la miraba encantado, fascinado también por su concentración. Había sido absorbido totalmente por el momento.

—Tú también eres suave…— Le contestó en un par de segundos, atraído en la suave caricia que ella prolongaba con su delicada piel. Parecía porcelana; suave al tacto.

Suave… muy suave.

Alice sintió haberse sonrojado en algún momento, pero no pudo darse cuenta de todas formas ya que estaba muy sumida en el tacto al cuerpo del joven.

Él la miraba con detalle, observando su rostro y ojos. Ella, sin embargo, seguía mirando su pecho. Estaba atraída a algo.

— Debo vestirme…— Dijo el rubio en un tono bajo.

La azabache conectó sus miradas apenas unos muy cortos segundos antes de remover su mano de Oz. Él vio aquellos pálidos dedos desnudos y observó el piso, a los pies de ambos. Allí yacía el guante que Alice había dejado caer. El problema fue que ambos fijaron sus orbes en esa pequeña prenda blanca, y al agacharse ambos para tomarla terminaron por golpear sus cabezas.

—¿Estás bien?—Le cuestionó él con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, siendo imitado por la chica en cuestión. La respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, una mirada que para él significaba la máxima dulzura. De nuevo, posó sus esmeraldas en el guante, seguido por los brillantes amatistas que vieron el objetivo. Sus manos se encontraron al querer tomar tal pequeña prenda, creando el recorrido de una onda eléctrica en cada uno. Era todo un momento de esos que siempre creaban entre ellos, pero…

—¡Oz! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Estas atrasado de nuevo!— Se escuchó a Gil del otro lado de la puerta.

—Gi...¿Gil?— Preguntó Oz en voz alta cuando giró a mirar la puerta cerrada.

El picaporte se giró, y el hombre de cabello negro entró. Claro que al ver la pequeña escena se sobresaltó.

—¡Tú! ¡Y la coneja!— Acusó de inmediato, mirándolos a ambos agachados al suelo, sus manos tocándose y Oz desnudo de la cintura para arriba. —¡Díganme qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos!

Oh, vaya.

* * *

_**Día cinco.**_

Luego del peculiar incidente del día anterior, el cual quedó como algo intimo entre Alice y Oz, Gil tomó como precaución necesaria hablar con el rubio. Él había tenido la misma edad que su amo tenía ahora, y sabía qué clase de riesgos corría al terminar en una habitación solo con alguien que significase una posible atracción.

Ya advertido, Oz recurrió a sus obligaciones comunes de principio de semana. Esta vez tenia tareas en común con Alice, casualmente. Nuevamente tuvieron su momento para quedar solos los dos.

— Sharon ha hablado conmigo sobre algo importante. — Comenzó ella mientras ambos firmaban y clasificaban papeles.

—¿Algo importante?

—Sí, ella me dijo que el cabeza de algas había hablado con ella. Dijo que tenía que tener cuidado contigo.

El rubio sonrió, sabiendo que por el momento en que Gil los había encontrado el día anterior, nuevos pensamientos exagerados podrían haber dominado al mismo. Y en consecuencia, a la dama Rainsworth también. De seguro habían tomado de cualquier forma aquello, para mal interpretar severamente las cosas. No tenían remedio, en serio.

—¿Por qué debes tener cuidado conmigo, Alice?

—Comenzó a decirme que a nuestra edad es común tener impulsos.

—¿Si?— Preguntó él sin mirarla, solo apilando de a poco manuscritos y mirando de aquí a allá en el escritorio.

—Mm. Dijo que los hombres siempre tienen el impulso, y que luego es fácil dejarse llevar por su culpa.

— Oh…— Sabía por dónde iba el tema, pero pensaba que dentro del tenor que significaba realmente eso, sería una explicación vagamente inocente.

—Me recordó que todas las mujeres tenemos algo llamado virginidad.

—Ya veo…— Apenas articuló, sufriendo pues su tono de sonroje subía de tono y se forzaba a mirar tanto papeleo para no demostrarlo.

—Los profesores particulares que enviaron para nosotros me explicaron pobremente de eso también.

—Eso es… Eso es parte de la vida, es… Algo importante— Un comentario tonto para no dar pie a más.

—Sí, eso dijo Sharon también. Me dijo que debía tener cuidado contigo, porque debía entregarme a alguien seguro e importante.— Continuó ella con total despreocupación, apilando los papeles junto a él. —Sé sobre eso de todas formas. Sé que tal virginidad se pierde haciendo cosas con otra persona— Comentó, y como era de esperar de alguien tan sorprendente, comenzó a sonrojarse levemente para hacer compañía al sonroje del rubio.

—¿Cosas?— Cuestionó él, finalmente observándola con curiosidad. ¿Qué significaría aquello? ¿Cuánto podría saber?

— Sharon me ha enseñado libros nuevos, y me ha explicado de qué se trata.

Joder, definitivamente Oz no podría tener un descanso.

—Sabes… Sabes sobre los sentimientos que una persona, que una mujer, debe tener para hacer esas cosas, ¿Verdad?— Inquirió, sintiéndose nervioso porque era tal vez la primera vez que tocaba un tema así con ella. —¿Lo sabes?— Insistió, mirándola directo a sus ojos, aunque ella no correspondiera el contacto visual.

La chica asintió sonrojada. Definitivamente sabia sobre este tipo de cosas ahora, después de todo había crecido y era de esperar con el tiempo.

El joven rubio no sintió más necesidad de seguir cuestionando así que, para más comodidad por parte de ambos, continúo en el trabajo junto a su acompañante.

Pasaron al menos un buen par de horas, y ambos se apoyaron cansados sobre el escritorio.

—Maldito cabeza de algas… Ha dejado todo esto.

Oz rió.

—Seguro se ha olvidado parte de su propio trabajo y nos lo ha dejado a nosotros por accidente. De todos modos, hemos terminado.— Se acercó a la puerta y la vio con una sonrisa alegre. —¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comida, Alice?— Le sugirió.

La joven corrió a él entusiasta de inmediato causándole risas a él, y ambos fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Se hicieron de un par de trozos de carne que compartieron juntos, y un poco de agua para acompañar y quitar la sed.

—Oz— Comenzó ella, mientras ambos comían, de pie.

—Dime.

—He pensado en lo que Sharon me advirtió mientras preparábamos los documentos hace rato.

—Oh…— Se apresuró a robar otro trozo de comida para entretenerse. Maldición, estaba sonrojado de nuevo. No sabía que ella lo estaba también, aunque menos que él. —¿Qué con eso?

Ella no le dedicó sus ojos, estaba planificando la manera de seguir en sus palabras. Mantuvo un pedazo de carne sostenido de un fino utensilio de plata frente a sus ojos y parpadeó.

—Quiero darte a ti mi virginidad.

Pero qué...

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par a todo lo que daban, y de inmediato se ahogó con el trozo de comida que estaba tragando en ese preciso momento. Tosió, totalmente sorprendido. Trató de no morir con el ahogamiento, y siguió tosiendo, llevando una mano a su boca y otra a su cuello.

—¡Oz!— Exclamó la muchacha, palmeando la espalda ajena repetidas veces.

El joven chico ahora tomaba uno de los vasos de agua para beber el agua fría con apuro y desesperación. de un solo trago de ser posible. Apoyó el objeto de vidrio ya vacío fuertemente sobre la mesa cuando dio un jadeo de alivio, y enfocó sus ojos en la muchacha rápidamente, completamente colorado.

—¡A-Alice!

—¿Qué?— Inquirió ella, alzando una ceja como si nada.

—¡Lo que acabas de decir!

—¿Qué con eso? Lo dije enserio. — Afirmó cruzándose de brazos, pretendiendo sentirse ofendida.

—¿Qué…?— Ahora estaba boquiabierto y colorado de una manera imposible.

—Debo dársela a alguien importante para mí. Quiero dártela a ti.— Repitió, mostrando seguridad en cada fibra de su mirada. —¿No quieres aceptarla?

—¡N-no es eso! ¡Quiero decir…!— Movía sus manos para negarlo. No sabía qué estaba negando exactamente de todos modos. —Alice, lo que debes sentir… Lo que significa, eso… ¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo?

—¡Estoy segura de mis palabras, Oz! Sé que tengo que sentir, y tú eres… a quien quiero entregarle…— Fue sonrojándose dulcemente, cual coneja avergonzada al comprender de lo que tal entrega se trataba.

—Alice…— Aun no dejaba de sentirse exaltado. — Yo… Si se da, si pasa algo… Es algo muy... Algo muy importante— Continuaba.

—Lo sé. Eso lo sé también— Afirmó, posicionándose en frente de él, cerca. Posó la zurda en su pecho, como había recordado del día anterior y lo miró cara a cara. —La otra persona debe sentir lo mismo, así que tú... ¿Vas a aceptarla?

—...— No salía de su estado de estupefacción. Joder, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba de ninguna forma posible. Pero ella lo miraba expectante, y estaba seguro de que no era un sueño ni ilusión, o nada por el estilo. Frunció el ceño ante su propia falta de respuesta. Auto control, en ese momento necesitaba tanto su auto control… —Yo... — Empezó, titubeando. Era esta chica siempre especial que ahora venía con una proposición mas allá de lo cotidiano y él se vio atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Pero creyó saber la respuesta y con el pecho en llamas, contestó de una vez. —Yo la aceptare.— Concluyó.

Luego de eso, ella sonrió tranquila. Cambiaron de tema para comodidad mutua y volvieron después a los trabajos.

* * *

_**Día seis.**_

Era más bien de tarde. Gracias al cielo mucho trabajo había distraído al chico ese día. El recuerdo del día anterior se filtraba en su mente sin más y le obligaba a sonrojarse y sentirse intranquilo de lo contrario. Estaba ansioso.

Se topó en algunos momentos con su preciada Alice, pero sólo compartieron mínimas miradas sonrojadas y nada más. Los demás estaban ocupados y no prestaban mucha atención a la actitud de ambos. En su momento Oz había recordado que ver a Alice sonrojada era raro. Especialmente con ella sabiendo a lo que se debía tanta vergüenza.

Fue llegada la noche y luego de la cena, que ambos se encontraron en el estudio de la mansión para juntar un par de papeles con información buscada por cada uno.

—Entonces, tú apilas eso allí, y yo... ¡Esto está firmado por el cabeza de algas!

—Si, es parte de lo que debemos poner en este pilón, Alice.— Reía ante cada gesto.

Entre bromas y buenos ratos, el trabajo se acababa. Habían sido permitidos de quedarse allí. Claro que tanto la sobre protectora de Sharon como Gil habían dado bien sus indicaciones y advertencias.

—¿Oz?— Lo llamó ella en algún momento.

Oh no, eso no era bueno. Últimamente cuando ella lo llamaba de esa forma, algo muy vergonzoso pasaba. Bueno, no quería decir que realmente fuera malo claro, pero...

—¿Cómo es eso de dejarse llevar?

—¿Dejarse llevar? Es depende a qué te refieras.

—Respecto a…

La frase inconclusa de ella se lo dejó en claro.

–E-Eso es algo que no controlas, supongo. Simplemente… No lo sé. Me han dicho que sólo sientes cosas y te guías por ellas.

—¿Puedes mostrarme? Yo quiero probarlo— Pidió, mirándolo dubitativa. Algo que era raro en ella, más ese dulce sonroje que sí era común últimamente.

—Alice, esto...

—Muéstrame.— Le interrumpió.

El joven supo que no valdría la pena discutir, porque le seguiría insistiendo.

—Bien… ¿Recuerdas cómo besar?

Ella asintió.

—Pues…— Caminó hasta ella y exhaló con precioso nerviosismo. No tenía escapatoria y quería confiarse de que no se le iría la mano. —Supongo que se empieza de esa manera— Le comentó, tomándola del mentón. —Debes tener una idea de qué hacer, así que… Um…— Siguió inconcluso y se acercó a su boca. Muy bien, había hecho algo más grande como aceptar su virginidad. Algo tan semejante no podía ser superado por un beso. No sería tan difícil de manejar. En un impulso que tomó para comenzar de una vez sin seguir rondando en dudas, juntó ambos pares de labios.

Ella hizo un sonido extraño, como si fuera a decir algo antes de ser interrumpida por la boca del rubio.

Por el otro lado, él siguió sin mover sus labios durante algunos segundos antes de separarse de ella y mirarla. Lo había hecho lo más simple posible para no dejar que alguna situación repentina se colase entre ambos.

—Así es como se comienza— Le comentó brevemente. No esbozaba una sonrisa, pero su seriedad era más bien la tranquilidad que sentía.

—Quiero dejarme llevar. Enséñame.— Insistió ella.

La siguió observando otros momentos, indeciso entre suspirar o sonreír leve. No podría permitir quebrar las barreras de la inocencia. Otro beso, sólo besos simples y afectuosos.

Acortó la distancia de nuevo y unió sus bocas. Dedicó más tiempo ahora, demostrándole que ambas personas debían mover sus labios en una clase de ritmo personalizado, sin apuros. La muchacha pareció seguirlo bien, sin problemas. Se adaptaba rápido a sus movimientos y no le fue difícil por eso aumentar el ritmo de sus labios.

Algo de desesperación picó y Alice le besó más rápido, como si ahora ella dominara el tacto de sus bocas. Oz se metió en tal juego, queriendo obligarla a llevar un ritmo lento hasta no poder insistir más y decidir ser él el comandante de una moción veloz.

Se separó en un suspiro sutil de ella para ahora susurrarle algo al oído. Alguno de los dos unió sus labios de nuevo, tal vez Alice. La misma hizo caso a aquello que le había sido murmurado. Entre abrió sus labios, dejando la tímida lengua del rubio tocar la suya. Lo tomó de los brazos entonces y lo jaló, quedando arrinconada contra el escritorio mientras la batalla tomaba profundidad.

Fue luego de unos momentos que ella se separó jadeante.

—Mi cuerpo esta cálido…

—Eso es deseo, Alice…— Le sonrió cálidamente, y terriblemente avergonzado al mismo tiempo por lo que pasaba. —Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar.

La joven muchacha asintió, entendiendo lo que le era dicho. Volvió a atacar los labios del rubio con esa primeriza pasión de antes. Buscó aferrarse a su pecho, a sus brazos de nuevo o cualquier parte de su cuerpo que prometiese significar un agarre permanente. Le gustaba, especialmente por el deseo de dominar los labios ajenos.

La muchacha se vio rápidamente vencedora, jalando del labio inferior contrario con una suave mordida. Le gustaba, le hacía sentir ciertas palpitaciones. Por lo mismo, siguió así por otro momento antes de separarse nuevamente.

—Tengo calor… Arde...— Advirtió, expresando gran necesidad.

—Yo... — Él parpadeó lentamente. Entre cerró los ojos, aquellos esmeraldas que brillaban por la menor. —Creo que sé cómo encargarme de esa sensación… Sólo... Permíteme...— Dijo suavemente, colocando penoso una de sus piernas entre las de la chica. Si eso era lo que ella quería sin saberlo... Antes de que Alice cuestionara, le besó una vez más, procurando que esta vez no pudiera zafarse del tacto. Movió su pierna contra la parte privada de ella en un arranque de puro impulso y la escuchó soltar un leve sonido. Un gemido.

Bien, estaba en lo correcto. Continúo rozando tal zona con la pierna mientras ella gemía entre tanto, y la arrinconó más contra el escritorio.

La muchacha azabache se separó jadeante, totalmente roja. Estaba ahora agitada y extrañada por lo que Oz le hacía. Se sentía bien, realmente. Gimió luego de recuperar un poco de aire, y se vio obligada a repetir tal sonido. Fue suficiente para lograr que el mayor levantase más la pierna, apretando más contra su zona intima. Gimió más alto, pero el chico la acalló. Él por su parte sabía que ser escuchados seria un escándalo indeseado, y por ello siguió besándola mientras acariciaba su intimidad con la extremidad.

Alice apretó ambas piernas, presionando la del chico con fuerza mientras la presión se acumulaba. Cada vez que recibía la presión sentía que se deshacía, que debía gritar. Oz tuvo que encargarse de distraerla con el juego de lenguas para que no dejase tan libre a su voz, y ya era difícil decir si la joven gemía por el beso o la profunda caricia. Sería más bien una combinación de ambos. Ella apretó aún más. Algo de tensión se presentaba por completo a lo largo de su cuerpo pero principalmente desde su vientre para abajo. Algo venía con violencia, una nueva sensación encantadora, y mientras más era estimulada por el muchacho podía confirmarlo con la mayor seguridad. Gimió por lo alto, justo cuando el rubio cometió el error de abandonar su boca.

Joder. Aquello había escapado en gran volumen, producto del gran éxtasis por parte de la no tan pequeña Alice.

Ella ahora temblaba, relajándose.

Maldición. Oz se había asustado, y pensó que habían sido escuchados. Gracias al cielo, el silencio y falta de llegadas al estudio a lo largo de los minutos le calmó el espíritu.

Suavizó la mirada.

—Eso fue dejarse llevar... Fue bastante rápido…— Estaba rojo, más al tener en claro que ya había hecho mucho. —La… Lamento eso. Al menos ahora sabes...

—¿Eso se siente al hacer "cosas"?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió. Removió su pierna del medio de las de ella y le observó jadear. —Eso que has sentido fue un... — Dejó su imposible nerviosismo de lado para mostrar una expresión pensativa. —Orgasmo.

Oh. Si. La joven lo había disfrutado. Así, tan extraño y placentero...

—Quiero saber cómo es hacer esas cosas.

—A-Alice, este no es un buen lugar para ello— Le comentó él, alejándose brevemente con sus mejillas en el mismo estado de rojo. Ya aquello había sido una osadía, y en el intento de poner una buena excusa para no hacer algo peor, debió guiarse por lo más simple. Su cabeza era un lío. —No es cómodo, y necesitas un lugar más, uh… Privado, supongo.

Habían terminado de trabajar, no tenían nada más de lo cual preocuparse. Así que ante esa breve aclaración, Alice tomó la mano del rubio y lo guió fuera del estudio. Lo arrastró prácticamente por los pasillos, manteniendo su mano firme con la propia para no dejar que se desviase. Al llegar a su habitación, empujó al chico dentro, y siguió ella con la determinación más perfecta. Lo miró.

—¿Alice?

—Ahora, muéstrame— Demandó. Fue una exigencia, una completa orden que él debería cumplir. Pensó que claramente algo así era privado, así que colocó el cerrojo a la puerta. —Haz esas cosas conmigo.

El pobre rubio debió quedarse callado unos momentos, mirándola fijamente hasta que la información golpeó su cerebro.

—¡Espera! ¡N-No puedo simplemente hacerlo! ¡No es adecuado!— De inmediato se exaltó, volviéndose escarlata.

—¡Claro que si!

—¡Pero Alice...!

—¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¿Acaso me rechazas?

—¡N-No es eso! ¡Yo...!

—¡Oz!— Le interrumpió. Frunció el ceño, con la débil mirada de la necesidad.

El muchacho se quedó otra vez sin habla, frustrado al admirar su rostro. Ese sonroje, esa expresión... Tan frágil...

Al diablo todo.

Alice siempre había pensado que Oz se parecía mucho a Jack, y de que momentos actuaban igual. De todos modos le quedó claro que era únicamente Oz, cuando los ojos verdes a los que miró al caer debajo de él en la cama reflejaron a ese ser querido. No a un hombre desquiciado que había causado penas y desastres.

Calidez.

Esta vez el beso comenzado por el mayor fue lento, falto de apuros. Sencillo para dejar riendas a la imaginación y la experimentación. Paseó mientras tanto la zurda por la cintura de la muchacha, acariciando por mero afecto. Sus labios se movieron con apretones lentos y rebosantes de curiosidad, recibiendo desesperación creciente por la boca femenina. Luego, debió tomarse su tiempo. Fue algo que tomó a Oz largos minutos en lo que se animaba y removía la tela al paso de sus labios. Apenas atacó el cuello en un principio, cual llenó con besos cortos y simplemente inocentes. Después insistió un poco más, encontrándose con la clavícula de la joven al abrir un poco su prenda superior. Se atrevió a dejar un beso en su pecho, para entonces buscar los dorados botones de aquella camisa. Estaba fascinado por la blanca piel de ella, parecía pulida a mano y era tan suave como un pañuelo de seda.

Comenzó toques más descarados, suponiendo que de todos modos esa noche se haría lo importante. Apretones en las piernas de la menor, algunos debajo de sus glúteos y tal vez un par en los mismos. Ganó buenas reacciones por parte de Alice; ella gemía levemente y se arqueaba de a momentos. Los besos en el ombligo parecían causar un gran efecto, y bajar a depositar los mismos al vientre causaba estragos en ella.

Entre toques y jugueteos, sonidos y palabras suaves, ya se había llegado a un momento en que la ropa debía empezar a salir del lugar. Para revelar más piel, claro estaba. Oz sabía que tenía toda la confianza de Alice para tomar lo más puro de su ser, como tan abiertamente ella se lo había dejado claro. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso pero, aquellas expresiones y sonidos provenientes de la chica le habían hecho tener sentimientos encontrados. De todas maneras, el disfrute era algo que quería atesorar, y demasiado hincapié le habían hecho en que la primer vez era un recuerdo imborrable. Si, culpa de Sharon.

Paseó ambas manos por el torso de la fémina, tratando de hacer al momento lo más dulce para ella.

Sin embargo, ella cerró un ojo e hizo una mueca.

—¿No tomarás mi virginidad?— Cuestionó, impaciente a causa de la lentitud del chico y ese cuidado con el que la trataba, cual a ella le parecía muy extenso. —¡Hazlo de una vez!

—E-Espera... No puedo hacerlo así como así. Debe ser el momento adecuado, tienes que estar... Complacida. —Trató de explicarle con la mayor expresión de la ternura y la paciencia. Si, claro que le apenaba, pero era más importante poder dejarle claro a la muchacha cómo eran las cosas. —Te podría lastimar si no estás preparada.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer para estarlo?

—U-Uh... Tienes que estar...— Quiso aclararlo. Era tan vergonzoso... Por ello sus manos de a poco temblaban. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. En el intento de calmarse, inhaló por la nariz lentamente, manteniendo la respiración un par de segundos para suspirar y entre cerrar los ojos. —Tienes que estar...— Volvió a intentarlo, viéndose demasiado apenado para decir esa palabra en especial. Buscaría algún sinónimo, una palabra más suave. —Hu-Humectada...— Titubeó al final, cobrando un brusco carmín que azotó sus mejillas.

Alice parpadeó.

—Entonces haz que lo esté.— Ordenó de inmediato, determinada a proseguir con aquello de una buena vez por todas.

—...— Oz apretó el entrecejo con algo de frustración. No le gustaba estar incómodo, menos cuando se suponía que tenía que complacer a su querida Alice. Se revolvió el cabello brevemente, rascándose la nuca luego en señal de que se lo estaba pensando. Bien. — Lo que te hice en el estudio hace un rato cuando tenías calor, eso que te hizo sentir bien. ¿Lo recuerdas?— Fue su arranque de valentía. La observó, esperando menos de un segundo hasta notarla asentir. De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Exhaló así pesadamente. —Pues es... Algo como eso— Indicó, apretándose el labio inferior con el superior al recorrer la pierna izquierda de la muchacha con delicadeza.

Poco a poco, fue metiéndose por entre ambas piernas. Estaba sumamente atraído a tanta suavidad, a tan tersa y perfecta piel. Le fascinaba por completo, aunque se encargase de esconder tal gusto en sus ojos.

Por su parte, la joven se encontraba en trance. Se había calmado, tanto ella como su latente ansiedad. Ese penetrante esmeralda había calmado todas sus desesperaciones, y las caricias que merodeaban por su cuerpo completaron su tranquilidad. Le gustaba.

—Muy bien... Ahora tengo que estimularte, justo...— El muchacho empezó en un susurro, aguantando la respiración al rozar la entre pierna de la joven con la yema del dedo índice. Notó aquella exhalación entre cortada, cual debía provenir del simple nerviosismo. Él debió dejar la propia inquietud lejos para insistir. También, agregó el dedo medio a la caricia. —Aquí— Concluyó, indicando que sus acciones eran las debidas. Cuando el primer gimoteo llegó a sus oídos, fue que se vio seguro para empezar un frote continuo. Al principio se negó un poco, pero después movió en negación la cabeza y tomó la situación con firmeza. Hundió ambos dedos en la tela de aquella fina ropa interior, causando un leve arqueamiento en la espalda de Alice. Le gustó esa reacción, debía admitirlo. La vergüenza ya no podía ocultar de él tal hecho.

Alice movió las caderas, abrió un poco más las piernas. Quiso darle al joven más espacio.

—¿Cuando lo harás? Y-Yo quiero que... ¡Uh!— Gimió. —Quiero que lo hagas...

—Aguanta... Tienes que disfrutarlo, Alice.— Sonrió dulce, avergonzado.

—¡O-Oz idiota! ¡Lo hago! ¡Sólo tienes que...!— Frunció el ceño con decisión. Si, una posible alerta de peligro. Dejó algún que otro sonido escapar otra vez, removiéndose antes de fijarse en aquel rostro. Maldición. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que tenía que hacer? Pues ella había aprendido de anatomía y tantas cuestiones existenciales. Ella podía mostrarle. —¡Sólo tienes que usar esto!— Exclamó, mandando una mano a la entrepierna del rubio. Fue algo brusca, pero su intención estaba clara.

—¡A-Alice!— Jadeó de inmediato, quedando completamente colorado. Dio un respingo ante la acción ajena, de inmediato tomando su mano en el intento de sacarla de ahí. —¡C-Cuidado!

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Esto tiene su proceso! ¡N-No puedo hacerlo y ya!

—¡Entonces apúrate!

—Agh...— El joven dejó salir el aire violentamente de la nariz. —Si eso es lo que quieres... Lo haré— Prometió, nervioso e inquieto de nuevo. Tragó saliva, ansioso él mismo por complacer a su preciada joven. Corrió la prenda interior a un costado, suficiente para poder rozar la entrada de la castaña con el dedo medio. Volvió a apretarse el labio inferior con el superior, metiendo el dedo lenta y pacientemente en ella.

No sólo gano un suspiro, un jadeo. Ganó un estremecimiento espectacular.

—¿Duele...?— Cuestionó, murmurando para ella.

—Claro... Claro que no...

—¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Me gusta... Oz— El nombre contrario se le escapó en un suspiro de placer puro.

Estaba estrecha. Al menos, no la estaba lastimando.

—Entiendes ahora el motivo por el cual debo tener cuidado... ¿Cierto? No quiero lastimarte.

—M-Mnh...— Ella cerró ambos ojos, asintiendo. Era un trato apacible, y chocante cuando el dedo ajeno empezó a moverse continuamente. Firme, en una moción mediana. Podía oír un sonido húmedo y extraño, cual probablemente pertenecía a la mano ajena moviéndose contra ella. —Oz— Empezó en un hilo de voz.

_Oz. _

Y fue así, como el nombre del joven se volvió la marca de la noche. Los ecos se formaron entre las cuatro paredes. De un dedo pasó a dos. De ello a una fricción mayor. Y si bien él también era falto de experiencia más allá de libros e ilustraciones, pudo manejar la situación. De hecho, algún que otro sufrido del insomnio podría haber jurado oír los gemidos provenientes del cuarto.

Esa noche en que ambos rompieron la inocencia juntos.

* * *

_**Día siete.**_

Era de mañana ya, aunque muy temprano para comenzar cualquier actividad. Curiosamente Oz fue quien despertó primero, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al momento de encontrarse a si mismo desnudo. Se sentía fresco, al punto en que algo de frió le corrompió. Se frotó los ojos. Alguien descansaba a su lado.

Oh, lo recordó todo en un parpadeo.

Ara Alice quien dormía junto a él, dándole la espalda.

El joven se relajó y sentó en la cama, observando la blanca espalda de la chica y su largo cabello obscuro alrededor. Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos por el largo de tan sedoso cabello y terminó por subir hasta el hombro desnudo de ella, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Removió su mano rápidamente al notar que ella se movía; ahora Alice se había volteado, y Oz pudo ver su cara. Parecía estar realmente dormida.

Sonrió enternecido y volvió a acostarse, para poder observar su rostro más de cerca. Miró sus ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas. Recorrió con sus ojos la zona de las mejillas y luego sus labios que por naturaleza siempre tenían un tono pálido. Sentía una atracción que le hacía querer acercarse y tocar su boca tanto con sus dedos como con sus propios labios, pero ella estaba dormida y no tendría sentido.

La chica movió sus manos y se acercó a él, abrazándolo mientras dormía y presionándose contra él. Oz se sonrojó. Pudo sentir los atributos de la chica presionarse contra su pecho.

"Contrólate". Eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Debía comenzar a planificar algo para calmar sus hormonas de una vez. Aunque, ese era el orden del cuerpo humano.

Tan vergonzoso.

—Oz...

Escuchó su nombre. Por acto reflejo observó a la muchacha, quien parecía cobrar consciencia.

—¿Alice?— Escuchó su propia voz finalmente.

—Tú eres cálido...- Comentó, acercándose aun más.

—…— Sólo pasó el brazo derecho sobre ella para luego acariciar su espalda.

—No quiero… No quiero que seas como él.

—¿Como él?

—No quiero que seas como Jack... No te conviertas en ese bastardo…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Alice?— Estaba sorprendido y extrañado. No entendía su oración.

—Tú eres Oz… Nunca olvides eso— Pidió, mirándolo ahora.

Fueron cortos segundos de admiración mutua, y luego volvió a quedar dormida.

El joven reemplazó entonces aquel estado de poco entendimiento a uno de enternecimiento. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo demostraba.

—Soy Oz…— Besó su frente. —No debes preocuparte.

El chico se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se dispuso a levantarse. Se dirigiría al cuarto de aseo y tomaría un baño para limpiar los rastros del sudor en su cuerpo por… Por la noche anterior. Se estremeció un poco al estar ya de pie; estaba desnudo y la habitación estaba fría. Luego, le dedicó una breve ojeada a la chica durmiente antes de entrar a por una ducha al baño.

Volvería pronto. Se apresuraría para que la joven no despertase en su ausencia y se asustase.

Una vez en el lugar, dejó el agua correr de forma tibia, lo suficiente para no sentir ni frío ni calor en esa mañana tan peculiar. Hizo todo lo que tuvo que hacer, fiándose de que no se estaba tardando mucho. Así, cuando al fin terminó, rodeó su región baja con una toalla y colocó otra sobre su cabeza.

Sacudió su cabeza sonriente y salió del lugar, adentrándose al cuarto donde todavía dormía la joven. Se sonrojó un poco de nuevo; Alice se había despojado de la manta que la cubría y todo su esplendor era visible.

Sin dejar de dedicarle miradas a ella de tanto en tanto, dedicó unos minutos a vestirse. Pantalones cortos negros, camisa blanca y chaleco verde de tela. Se colocó luego sus calcetines negros hasta debajo de las rodillas y sus pulcros zapatos. Al final, siguió su abrigo negro-azulado.

Muy bien. Él ya podía comenzar el día. Al menos podría bajar a desayunar.

Pero no.

Siguió con sus ojos plantados en Alice. Debía despertarla.

"Contrólate". Se dijo eso de nuevo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a ella. Debía admitir que le causaba ternura ver su cara dormida, pero aun así las hormonas de la brillante juventud tocaban a la puerta del otro lado de su mente.

—Alice— Le llamó lo más suavemente mientras tocaba el hombro de ella. Le movió un poco, llamando su nombre de nuevo y sonando un tanto más divertido. —Alice~.

La chica en cuestión frunció el ceño en su dormir; ella estaba en algún mundo rodeada de su amada carne y no tenía planes de despertar. Pero mientras Oz siguió llamando con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, se molestó y recobró media conciencia.

—Ali- ¡Wa!

Mandó una patada al rostro de quien fuera la estuviera molestando, y se acomodó para seguir soñando.

Por supuesto que había sido una clara advertencia de peligro. Otra vez.

Ya en el suelo y un tanto adolorido, el rubio tocó su mejilla golpeada. Una gota recorrió su sien, y es que de verdad era todo un lema. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y suspiró mientras observaba a la chica dormir. Hizo un puchero de esos que él hacía en su faceta de niño pequeño entonces... Iba a despertarla de un modo u otro. Se colocó de pie y luego se sentó en algún espacio disponible al lado de la muchacha y procuró sostenerse con fiel insistencia. Una y otra vez hasta que viese aquellos ojos abrirse para él.

—Vamos. Ya será la hora del desayuno— Dijo un poco más alto que un susurro, mientras dirigía su mano nuevamente al hombro de la chica, apretando muy sutilmente. La movió un poco como antes, alerta y cuidadoso de no ganarse otro golpe.

Una manera normal de llamarle no era una opción este día. Debería ser creativo.

Palpó en uno de los bolsillos en su pecho, encontrando la zona vacía. Oh... ¿Dónde lo había dejado?

Buscó con los ojos sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la durmiente y ahí pudo divisar su reloj dorado. Claro. Lo había dejado allí la noche anterior en el arranque de la castaña de querer tirar su saco al suelo. Alcanzó el objeto y volvió a su posición. Fue en ese momento que abrió el objeto, acercándolo a la oreja contraria para que la melodía no fuese ignorada. Y si, el rubio ganó un movimiento de manos por parte de la chica, pero eso fue todo.

Cerró el reloj y lo guardó en algún bolsillo, soltando una exhalación de frustración, por supuesto.

Podría ir a la cocina unos momentos por carne y así incitarla a despertar con el aroma de la comida. Era una idea perfecta, y de hecho no sería raro de esperar que alguien le llevara carne a Alice para despertarle. Sin embargo, si alguien entraba por algún motivo y veía a la chica desnuda… Oh, mejor no. Recordó que el cerrojo seguramente permanecía en la puerta, así que se quedo tranquilo.

Dos ideas descartadas ya. Se fió por algo un tanto más osado.

—Alice— Le susurró al oído, mientras bajaba por la espalda de ella con su mano. Pensaba que de una manera tal vez más sensual lograría despertarla. No era como si el rubio supiese sobre sensualidad cual experto, pero supuso que con intentarlo bastaría. Por ello sopló al oído ajeno pacientemente, logrando un leve movimiento de cuerpo.

¿Tan profundo era su sueño?

Mordió su oreja levemente, esperando ganar más que un simple movimiento. Y si, lo logró pues una mano le fue dirigida al rostro, pero afortunadamente él fue rápido y le atajó por la muñeca. Suspiró.

—Vamos, Alice. Despierta— Pidió. Mientras más bajaba por la espalda ajena con su diestra, iba dirigiendo los labios al mentón de ella. Llegó luego a su cintura, y fue cual pícaro recorriendo con dos dedos su piel hasta el vientre. Se detuvo, porque estaba sonrojado y tenia completo uso de consciencia. Quería provocar algo para despertarla, pero no algo que llevara a repetir ciertas acciones. No porque no quisiera, si no que, no debía en ese critico momento.

Se incorporó levemente y le movió insistentemente, logrando así que ella ya no estuviera en su costado si no frente al techo. Exhaló, dándose ánimos, y retomó el tacto por el vientre, subiendo antes de llegar a sus atributos para parar y volver a llamar su nombre en una excusa de susurro picarón.

—Alice…

No iba a aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, jamás pensaría en ello. Por eso evitaba tocarla de una manera que pasara la delgada línea.

Al fin entre tanto movimiento y caricia recibida, la chica abrió sus ojos amatistas y aún medio dormida se fijó en quien estaba a su lado, casi encima de su cuerpo. Ajustó la visión, y frotó uno de sus ojos.

—Oz.

—Al fin.— Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y se alejó un poco.

La joven se encargó de ignorar los movimientos del chico breves momentos atrás, y tal vez el mismo hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda. Incluso, estaba relajada, y se estiró de brazos con una mueca de bostezo reprimido. Observó al chico después. Un pequeño detalle del que se había percatado le hizo fruncir el ceño muy levemente y mover sus piernas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Alice?

—Me… Duele.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me duele un poco, allí…— Dijo, moviendo sus piernas otra vez para que el chico se percatara.

—Oh…— Oz se sonrojó sin más al ver la zona a la cual ella hacía referencia. Supuso que era normal luego de pasar por una primera vez, que el dolor se presentara levemente horas después. — ¿Te duele mucho?

Alice negó con su cabeza en silencio.

—Eso espero...— Aseguró, animándose a acariciar una de las piernas de ella con cariño mientras sonreía suavemente. —Ya nos llamarán para desayunar.

—Mm— Concordó con esa simple expresión. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y se estremeció. Realmente hacia un poco de frió allí.

—Puedes ir a tomar un baño para sentirte mejor. Esperare aquí.— Él prometió, causando un fantasma de sonrose en las mejillas de ella.

La bella joven se dispuso a hacer lo mencionado entonces, mientras el rubio se quedaba sentado en la cama, escuchando como el agua caía del otro lado de la pared. Observó la puerta de entrada allí por unos segundos y suspiró sonriente.

Claro que la había despertado.

* * *

_**Día ocho.**_

Otra tarde, más trabajo.

Esta vez, Gil acompañaba a la adorable pareja. No había sido un día tan atareado de todas formas, por lo que más que presos de la tensión, estaban bastante relajados.

Era de obvio que ambos Alice y Oz eran muy cercanos, pero era extraño lo mucho más inseparables que se habían vuelto últimamente. Sonrojes, sonrisas raras. ¿Qué?

Gil sentía sospecha. Algo había pasado cerca de sus narices.

Prestó atención a cada movimiento mientras pudo. Intercambiaba papeleo con esos dos, mientras apegaba sus orbes dorados a aquellas acciones y reacciones. Especialmente se fió de la actitud de Oz. Lo había conocido por suficiente tiempo para entender sus actitudes luego de las situaciones. Estaba muy afectuoso con la coneja, muchísimo más de lo normal. Un ejemplo raro de ello fue cuando Alice le entregó uno de tantos formularios al rubio. Sus manos se quedaron en tacto largos segundos, al igual que sus ojos.

Gil lo había notado. Eso había significado algo.

Se sonrojó el hombre de cabello negro al pensar en cosas. Su mente se fue por aquí y por allá, imaginándose sucesos y dejándose caer en sobresaltos vergonzosos.

—¿Gil?

Escuchó a su amigo llamarlo en algún momento, extrañado de las expresiones enrojecidas que él hacia inconscientemente ante su pensar. Se volteó a él de inmediato y negó con su cabeza, defendiendo sus pensamientos. Oh. Creía que podía sentirse seguro con Oz, porque le había hablado de hombre a hombre. Había tenido que juntar todo su coraje para hacerlo, pero había dejado en claro lo importante con esa charla.

Cada uno siguió rondando en vueltas por el estudio, llevando a cabo lo que le correspondía independientemente.

En un momento, el joven hombre de negra cabellera pudo admirar la escena con quietud. Los otros dos miraban papeleos juntos cerca del escritorio, muy apegados a recalcar. Oz susurraba, y Alice se sonrojaba.

Le debía advertir a Sharon. Definitivamente algo había pasado, y si era... Joder. ¡Si acaso habían traspasado las líneas del cuidado que tanto habían querido construir...!

Se acercó a ellos, disimulando su atención por tanta cercanía, y les dejó un par de libros que contenían información respecto a los casos que revisaban.

—He dejado información en la oficina.— Avisó, prometiendo volver en unos pocos minutos. Ambos amigos asintieron ante su aviso, y entonces él fue rumbo a la puerta y salió del lugar. Fue a paso moderado a dicha oficina y tardó un corto tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba. Un sobre marrón con una pequeña mancha en medio. Eso era importante y les serviría en los labores de los cuarteles.

Corrió entre los pasillos para volver al estudio. No quería dejarles tiempo a los dos pequeños sospechosos para cometer acciones inadecuadas. Aunque si podía atraparlos con las manos en la masa... Paró en seco y decidió apegar su oreja contra la puerta del sitio. No lograba escuchar algo, parecía que el rubio y la coneja estaban callados. Ninguna voz, ningún movimiento audible que pudiese activar sus retos y reprimendas. Una conversación se escucharía desde afuera. ¿Qué se tomarían la molestia de hacer sin hablar? Ese trabajo dependía de compartir palabras. Estaban trabajando juntos después de todo.

Se apegó aun más contra la puerta si era posible, pero seguía sin escuchar nada.

Si algo estaba pasando justo entonces...

Se sonrojó violentamente. Se había hecho la cabeza; se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas. Tomó el pomo de la puerta en un segundo y, rápido como le dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta.

Oz estaba muy cerca de la muchacha de cabellos largos marrones, demasiado. Pero, lo único que estaban haciendo era intercambiar papeles. Ambos voltearon a verlo de inmediato, extrañados, pero él se sentía ciertamente aliviado.

Había evitado… No sabía qué, pero seguramente era algo.

Lo presentía.

—A-Aquí está. — Dijo aún preso de sus pensamientos penosos. Levantó el informe antiguo para que ellos pudiesen apreciarlo.

—¡Bien!

Agh.

Gil suspiró y se dirigió a algún estante para seguir la búsqueda de datos. Su alma estaba en paz.

Detrás de él, sin que se percatase Oz y Alice compartían sonrisas cómplices. No, no lo habían logrado pero... Ambos habían compartido la misma idea.

* * *

_**Día nueve.**_

Deseo.

Más deseo.

Mucho deseo.

Ambos estaban en el estudio, solos, de nuevo. La puerta estaba cerrada, bloqueada por el simple y viejo cerrojo.

—Alice…— Fue susurrado.

Él tenía completa noción del lugar en el que estaban, y de los riesgos a ser descubiertos que manejaban.

Eran las hormonas, claro que eran esas condenadas hormonas. Porque ante el simple toque de sus manos al intercambiar ese simple escrito, todo se había desatado. Era un irresistible beso ahora, llenando ambos cuerpos de escalofríos y sensaciones otra vez.

Maldición. Iba a pasar en ese lugar, el menos oportuno.

El saco negro del escuadrón de Pandora que la chica vestía cayó de un lado, revelando la camisa blanca que cubría ese hombro. Ella suspiró, en tanto su cabeza era empujada levemente para atrás y su cuello era lentamente mordido.

Oh, cielos. _Esa _sensación de nuevo.

Oz tocó sobre el estómago ajeno, subiendo antes de llegar a cierta zona en su pecho. Se encontró con un chaleco negro sobre la blanca y pulcra camisa contraria. Más obstáculos. Joder. Eso estorbaba en ese momento... Buscó entonces el último botón del chaleco negro, y comenzó a desprenderlo de abajo a arriba. Estaba deseoso, y al mismo tiempo le gustaba pasar el momento con detalle. Algo le recorría el pecho y era casi agobiante.

Recorrió una vez hecho eso del vientre a la pierna izquierda de la chica. Ella no dejaba de suspirar al tacto, estaba muy sensibilizada y eso le encantaba en cada sentido. Subió de nuevo y acarició su pecho izquierdo sobre la ropa que faltaba desabrochar. Apretó, y ganó un audible jadeo. Apretó de nuevo con más lentitud, y ganó un gemido.

Le besó con impaciencia; Oz quería ser delicado, y hacia lo mejor para serlo con ella. Pero de nuevo, estaba el deseo persistente que le dejaba las ganas de solo actuar y ver a Alice como la otra noche. Si, él también había disfrutado tal suceso. De hecho, era ahora él quien se sumía en el deseo y se dejaba corromper por el mismo.

No quiso deshacerse de toda la ropa, porque era preciso devolver la misma a su lugar con velocidad al terminar aquella sesión de cariño pasional. Además, si alguien aparecía de repente y pedía verlos o entrar, tenían que mostrar normalidad y reaccionar de inmediato.

Alice, impaciente como ella sola, separó sus labios e incitó al rubio a jugar con ella. Era un reto, para hacerle saber que quería dominarle en un beso. Él sonrió entre tanto y, dándose paso entre los labios de la chica, juntó ambas lenguas en un segundo estremecedor.

Maldición, habían elegido ese lugar y ese momento para no resistir.

Oz metió la zurda bajo la camisa y cualquier prenda interior que escondieran a los atributos de la joven y, con su dedo índice y medio, apretó la punta de su pecho izquierdo. Cielos, ganó un gemido bastante fuerte. Ahora tiró levemente de dicha punta y se acercó más a ella. La muchacha por su parte entendía que esto debía quedar cual secreto enterrado entre ambos. No podía darse el lujo de gemir con libertad.

De alguna forma, eso hacia la situación interesante.

Sentir y acallarse a ello.

El joven rubio siguió el tratamiento en el pecho izquierdo mientras empujaba a Alice y la arrinconaba a un mueble cercano al escritorio. Alice sólo soltaba suspiros. Era tortuoso el tener que dejar todo en su garganta.

Él dirigió sus manos entonces a las piernas de la chica y la sentó sobre el mueble cuidadosamente. Besó sus labios nuevamente y se presionó contra ella. La muchacha hacia lo mismo, manejándose con aquel jodido deseo en el lugar erróneo. La fémina aferró sus manos al saco de él y tiró del mismo. Era su forma de pedirle que se apurase ya. Era desesperante.

Y aún no podía gemir.

En un momento, Oz desprendió la zona baja de su saco del escuadrón, y buscó los botones de sus pantalones largos y negros. Estaba sonrojado y extasiado al momento de desprender sus prendas inferiores. No se despojó de ellas, claro. Ser él preso de tales punzantes sensaciones le condenaba de algún modo.

Abrió suavemente las piernas de la chica sentada mientras la besaba con el afecto absoluto, y se concentró en su zona intima. Usó ambas manos para correr a un costado la ropa íntima y dejar tal parte privada al descubierto. Con el dedo índice de la zurda recorrió la zona de abajo a arriba, muy lentamente para sentirla temblar ante ello. La estaba haciendo esperar, agregando un poco de picardía al tema.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Oz se separó de sus labios. Estaba siendo cruel, y el chico lo sabía. Él ya había dibujado una sonrisa indescifrable en sus facciones. Fue luego cuando el muchacho palpó el clítoris de la jadeante joven dos veces, que ella lo maldijo en silencio. Eso era demasiado, y la estaba provocando, sabiendo que no podía gemir.

—Hazlo.. Hazlo de una vez. — Alice ordenó, frunciendo el entrecejo y susurrando con molestia. Momentos así en los cuales el muchacho buscaba jugar con ella le hacían querer golpearlo.

Él sólo sonrió en una exhalación entre cortada. Tampoco aguantaría demasiado. Finalmente, ante tales sentimientos y necesidades carnales, el rubio apretó los labios y se rozó contra ella. No fue demasiado, hasta que él mismo debió retener un gemido y rozar ambas partes privadas con insistencia. La fricción se volvía enloquecedora y el palpitante gusto se notaba en ambos. No duró mucho más tiempo entonces, y empujó suavemente para apenas entrar en la castaña.

Maldijo el deseo, apretando sus dientes para no emitir roncos sonidos.

Apoyó la mano izquierda en la cintura de Alice, y la derecha en el escritorio, al lado del cuerpo de la joven. Comenzó un silencioso vaivén, sumamente lento e intenso. Fue acompañado por las caderas ajenas, cuales buscaron recibirlo con encantador entusiasmo. Se enterneció más allá del placer, al ver a Alice apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y quiso hacer mención a tal gesto. Sin embargo, debió desistir para retener un gemido ronco.

Deseo, hormonas vívidas de la edad y un demonio que los conquistó a consumar la pasión allí. Joder.

Había sido el error más perfecto.

Después de tomarse su tiempo, se dio el buscado aumento en el vaivén. Más velocidad e intensidad cuando el mayor buscó entrar hasta tope y salir, repitiendo la moción y agregándole fuerza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, aquello se había transformado en un vaivén veloz. Era un placer agobiante.

—Alice...— Le susurró entre cortado, aumentando la velocidad con una embestida rápida de un segundo al otro.

Cielos. La castaña estuvo a punto de gemir, de soltarlo todo en un sonido extasiado para cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Oh, joder. Oz debió detenerse bruscamente, quedando dentro de la chica y presionando, maldiciendo al hecho de que tal momento fuese víctima de una interrupción. Ella apretó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas ajenas y suspiró por el placer puro. Temblaba ante la fricción y maldecía a quien fuera que estuviese del otro lado de la condenada puerta. Así, ambos se quedaron forzosamente quietos, esperando a que tal vez tocaran de nuevo a la entrada. Sin embargo no lo hicieron, así que pensaron que se habrían ido al fin.

Con el atrevimiento predominante de nuevo, Oz volvió a las embestidas,ahora con cuidado y alerta. Las precauciones eran lo más importante. Por ello se decidió a ir rápido, para alcanzar el final a salvo y a tiempo antes de que los buscasen.

—¡Gh…!— Alice contuvo aquel fuerte gemido. Es que se sentía tan bien. Empujó de forma fuerte con las caderas, ganando un pequeño quejido del rubio. Le había hecho sentir… Cielos.

Soltaban exhalaciones pesadas, cuales escapaban de sus bocas sin poder ser retenidas. Era un desborde que crecía y crecía, creando sonidos sugestivos en sus gargantas y haciéndoles sufrir temblores, exhalaciones violentas. Trabajaron juntos para poder aprovechar y gozar cada segundo transcurrido hasta que el aviso del final se hizo de presencia. Presión y éxtasis dominaba a ambas regiones bajas.

Ante la desesperación de presentir el orgasmo y sufrir de los primeros espasmos, Alice dejó salir un pequeño gemido por accidente. El rubio quedó algo alarmado, más trató de ser la dulzura hecha persona.

— Resiste…— Le susurró Oz al oído. Acto seguido, empujó con fuerza, adentrándose en ella para salir y repetir lo mismo. Le causó a ella morder su labio inferior. Aun era desesperante no poder gemir. Eso era simple.

Pero no.

Entre tantos jadeos, la presión permaneció y creció. Y fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron esta vez. Así, Oz llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Alice y jaló de su cabello.

—Oz...— Se atrevió a gemir ella al oído contrario. Recibió un apretón en la cintura ante ello.

Un golpe más en la puerta.

Una embestida más.

Jadeos, empujones y embestidas. Gemidos retenidos, suspiros, y toqueteos deseosos. Todo terminó en la liberación de sensaciones y esencias. De la misma manera costó, pero cada sonido fue retenido con éxito. De la misma manera, trataron de mantener sus respiraciones lo más calmas posibles. Bajas, al menos.

Se hizo el silencio.

Alice quedó aferrada al muchacho, y cuando él salió de su interior pudo permitirse soltar un suspiro.

Cada prenda volvió a su lugar y los sonrojes fueron forzados a desaparecer en tanto volvían a llamar a la puerta. Se apresuraron a limpiar cualquier rastro dejado en el mueble con una simple servilleta, y ambos fueron de ventanal en ventanal del estudio, abriéndolos de par en par. Tomaron papeles en mano y posiciones. Entonces, Alice se dirigió a la puerta, retirando así el cerrojo de manera silenciosa. Dio unos pasos para atrás y se sentó sobre el escritorio, mientras Oz se apoyaba contra uno de los estantes de libros para disimular.

La puerta fue finalmente abierta, revelando a Gil. Mantenía una expresión que expresaba lo mucho que sospechaba de ellos.

—¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? Hace rato que toco a la puerta. — Acusó.

Alice fue quien contestó.

—Pues podrías haber entrado y ya, cabeza de algas. Hemos estado leyendo esto toda la tarde— Dijo, mandando al frente su tono arrogante habitual. Sabía disimular bien. Era bueno poder contar con eso.

Oz por su lado se sintió relajado.

—Aún así, no contestaban— Insistió el joven hombre, manejando sus molestos orbes del joven a la muchacha.

—¿Conoces la concentración, alga? Eso es lo que pasaba aquí.

Muy bien. Al parecer nada parecía fuera de lugar. Finalmente, Gil suspiró y se adentró en el estudio.

No habían terminado el trabajo.

* * *

_**Día diez.**_

Un día al aire libre.

Todos presentes. La preparación había estado a cargo de Sharon, oh si. Pero nada de formalidades gracias al cielo, sólo orden. Era una fiesta de té, una idea para variar entre tantos días.

La mesa estaba decorada por flores extirpadas de aquel exquisito jardín. Las mismas acompañaban la elegancia de aquel blanco mantel, y destacaban los encajes al final del mismo. Se apreciaban los bocadillos en el centro de la mesa, variando desde pasteles de crema hasta bizcochos de chocolate y frutas. El té también se admiraba en su variedad. En una caja de madera, de lado a una de las charolas de plata, había para cada quién desde té de durazno hasta té de hierbas.

—Oz-sama y Alice-san son miembros oficiales del escuadrón desde hace un tiempo. Es una buena ocasión para felicitarlos. — Anunció la duquesa Rainsworth con una cálida sonrisa, levantando elegantemente su taza de porcelana.

— Creo que Gilbert-kun tenía más o menos su edad al entrar al escuadrón de Pandora. — Comentó Break, dirigiendo su ojo divertido al mencionado, quien se sonrojó. A continuación robó el primer par de pasteles, observado por supuesto por la dama del lugar.

Por el otro lado, y siempre discretos, ambos celebrados se sonreían de a ratos.

Habían logrado una nueva osadía el día anterior.

Al parecer nadie se había enterado, y eso lo hacía más dulce como anécdota.

El atardecer nocturno llegó; el sol estaba casi completamente puesto. Las cosas se juntaron al terminar la dichosa celebración, y el jardín se ordenó. Todos se despidieron para retomar sus rutinas correspondientes. Claro que los dos conocidos niños quedaron juntos, vagando por el pasillo. Gil había prometido estar con ellos, pero tuvo que atender otros temas al final de conclusiones.

La conversación entre ellos no se había terminado aun, puesto que se tocaban temas sensibles. No habían sonrojes, porque había más soltura.

—¿Crees que Jack desease algo así en algún momento? Llegar a algo intimo con esa mujer.

—No lo sé, Alice.— Le sonrió. No se lo había preguntado. —Tal vez. —Le tomó disimuladamente de la mano.

—Nosotros somos diferentes, ¿Verdad?— Le preguntó mientras caminaban, mirándolo.

Oz paró entonces el andar y la observó, estudiando su expresión.

—Claro que somos diferentes.— Alegó. —Tú eres Alice, y yo soy Oz.— Si, eso había sonado bastante obvio. Pero realmente tenía su significado.

—Pero… Me refiero a todo. Sé que nosotros somos diferentes.

Un cuestionamiento nuevo que lo sorprendió.

Cuantas sorpresas se había llevado en tan poco tiempo.

—Todo es distinto, Alice, todo.— Le sonrió ampliamente, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Eso quiere decir que hemos escrito todo con nuestras propias manos…

—"Somos los autores". En algún momento te dije eso.

—Mm.—Asintió, gustosa de esas palabras. Curvó sus labios al igual que él, en una expresión completamente triunfal.

—También me he estado preguntando cosas así últimamente, pero todo está bien ahora. ¿No crees?

—¡Sí!.

Ah, qué paz.

Oz rió. Tanto había cambiado y al mismo tiempo permanecía igual. Como el principio, y el principio anterior. Como cada pasado e historia.

—Por cierto... ¿Crees que el cabeza de algas haya escuchado algo ayer?

Oz volvió a reír.

—Creo que él no nos ha descubierto. Aún…— Respondió, un poco inseguro al final. Ni modo, era divertido de igual manera.

—¿Y crees que nos descubran en algún momento?

Una sonrisa arrogante.

—Pues eso ya lo veremos.— Le susurró él radiante, apretando el agarre de manos. Se agachó un poco y le robó un beso, casi un simple roce de labios. Ganó un sonroje, y ese era premio suficiente para seguir sonriendo, colgado de algún lado.

Siguieron la caminata con el silencio de por medio por otro par de segundos. Porque luego otra cosa a recalcar se le cruzó por la mente a Oz.

—Oh. ¿Alice?— Cuestionó sin mirarla, sonriente aun. Como siempre.

—¿Mm?— Le miró de reojo.

El joven sólo se inclinó, y susurró.

—Esta noche si voy a oírte gemir.


End file.
